Megumi Minami
Megumi Minami (美南 恵) is one of the main characters in Tantei Gakuen Q (探偵学園Q, lit. Detective School Q) written by Seimaru Amagi. She is a member of Class Q, a special class who are viewed as the most potential candidates for the successor of Morihiko Dan, the legendary detective of Japan. She is referred as "Meg" or "Megu" by her friends. History Prior to joining Dan Detective School (DDS), Megu studied in the Tokyo National Talent Development Research Center alongside Yutaka Saburomaru. She lives with her older sister Akane (who attends a local university) as her parents work overseas, both living in an apartment. She possesses a very unique talent of photographic memory, a gift that allows her to memorize everything (even the smallest thing) instantly and not forget it. However, such a gift does bear a terrible curse: she will not forget anything that is very gruesome, including a corpse. Her first crush was Ryu, a mysterious young man who's very intelligent and handsome (mysteriously enough, she had a feeling that she had met him before). She tended to blush whenever she was paired with him. However, she began to realize that she had stronger feelings for Kyuu, a lot stronger. As time passed by, she finally fell for him as evidenced in both the manga and anime's finale. As the only girl of Class Q, she sometimes keep the boys in check. She's actually a good person in heart, caring for her fellow classmates and friends from the academy, although she loses her cool whenever someone such as Kyuu who tends to look at the colour of her panties. During her time in DDS, she became friends with Yukihira Sakurako and Kuniko Touya, who are in Class A.. Role in Rakenzarn Megu appears in Rakenzarn Tales though as a minor role. Her first appearance is the very beginning of Chapter 0, where she's dating with Kyuu. She's rather concerned over Kyuu's odd behavior lately as he claims that he's being watched by someone. Despite that, the date ends well. She doesn't appear again until Chapter 5. Later, in Chapter 10, if Kyuu talked to Megu in Chapter 5, she will also end up in Rakenzarn joining Kyuu and the brigade's journey. After completing one of Rika's two quests, a scene will play where there is a guild dispute in Densel Town. Investigating will have Megu appear and help resolve it. She explains how she got sucked into Rakenzarn and Kyuu invites her to come along. Date Megu is one of the girls the players can date. In order to win her heart, the player must allow her into the house in the very beginning of Chapter 5. After a few exchanges, she eventually hints at her feelings, making her the easiest to win. Gallery Kyuu and Megu.png|From left to right: Ryu, Kyuu, Megu, and Touya Megu1.jpg Megu2.jpg|Meg as she appears in the manga Trivia *According to Dark Kyu, if the player dates both Megu and Dark Magician Girl, she may have a bitter rivalry with Dark Magician Girl for his affection. However, if player dates only one of them, they will not become rivals. Category:Non-Playable Category:Date Character Category:Detective School Q